Fleet
Actions As overlord *create fleets *start fleets (set starting point if fleet is currently not on map) *move fleet *destroy fleet *edit fleet composition (via details links) As officer Game Mechanics Fleet Commander * A fleet consists of one commander and up to 3 officers. Maximum number of ships depends on the rank of the fleet commander/officers. For example, all royal members hold 3000 ships. * Maximum number of fleets is 10, but you can change it in ana.txt. * If officer's rank is the same as commander, or even higher, they will upset. Some people will even resign to show their upset. * Items on fleet commander/officer stack, so +1000 units on 3 members increase total size by 3000. * Some commanders whose one of faction member will ask officers whose not join any of factions. If different faction leaders in same fleet, faction leaders whose not commander will resign. Fleet Setup *use the build menu to select the typ of ship you wish, do not use the fleet focus for that *ships at your own planets or not on the map at all can replenish if supply advisors have been assigned (one advisor per fleet) *supply advisors will replenish at (advisor int + advisor char) * 4 per month (turn), the list of advisors which gets picked for the job is sorted by their rank, thus a terrible, but high ranked supply advisor would replenish the fleet with the highest priority *replenish costs are (units of ships * price per ship), price per ship depends on type and tech level *fleet attack/defense value is some average value over all officers, probably a bit weighted in favour of the commander *you can use your personal quest fleet to improve the stats of any fleet, but those improved values will decrease when the fleet replenishs with normal troops Screen Sections Fleet options when Overlord ● 新規編成 A new organization I will make a new fleet. Fleet scheduling screen appears. ● 移動 Move I will determine the destination of the fleet. The destination is set to all fleet you have selected if you selected and run the fleet of more than one. You can not move the fortress. ● 待機 Disband I will cancel the destination of the fleet. Editing Fleet ■ Battleship - Warship with the highest battleship attack and defense. A small amount of mines can be installed. ■ Cruiser - Warship that mobility is the most excellent . It has a decent defense and attack power. Bargain existence of the battleship . ■ Construction ship - Construction warship mine-sweeping, The most excellent warship in construction. When you construct the fortress, it is the most necessary warship. ■ Landing ship - Warship that can install landing warship land battle force. When the enemy planet is occupied, it is necessary. The speed of the fleet slows when a lot of installing it because mobile power is low. ■ Carrier - Warship that can install aircraft carrier carrier-based aircraft. It excels in antiaircraft power. ■ Destroyer - Warship that can install mine even if destroyer leaks. It is necessary to arrange it in the fleet to some degree when placing mines. Because of with comparatively high mobile power, It is cheap and convenient to raise mobile power of the fleet. Fleet Stats 機動力 Mobility of Fleet *Sequence of attacks is decided by this 攻撃力 Main gun attack 対空攻撃 Carrier attack 防御力 Fleet defense 掃海力 Minesweeping Power 建造力 Construction Force 艦載機搭載 Carriers 陸戦搭載 Land forces 機雷 Mines Category:World Category:Interface